Welcome to Hell: 31 Days
Welcome to Hell: 31 Days is a fan game by tumblr user Katy-133. Production Tumblr user katy-133 posted (on deviantART) a Welcome to Hell fanart of the three main characters from the short, as RPG sprites in a walk cycle. katy-133 wrote in the artist's comments about being "really tempted to try and make a RPG fangame" for the characters. Welcome to Hell's creator replied in the comments section with "Make it a dating sim". WtH Sprites by Katy133 on DeviantArt After that, katy-133 began posting updates with information and concept art of the fan game. Gameplay The game will be played out as an RPG dating sim. The player controls Sock throughout the game, over the course of several days. Each day is divided into different settings (Bus stop, school, Jonathan's House, Hell, etc.), and has different events that the player has to make choices in (Sock will have options to annoy Jonathan, or to be nice to him). The game's story takes place over the course of a month. Successfully tormenting Jonathan awards the player with "Haunt Points", which can be used to buy "Powers". These powers give Sock more options on what he can choose to do in future situations. The player can spend haunt points on six different demonary powers: They are set up as three different types, each of which can be leveled up once.Writer, Wanderer, Wonderer, Welcome to Hell Fangame Update: Really... on Tumblr Not earning enough Haunt Points will result in Sock getting "fired". Being nice to Jonathan awards Sock with "Sockathan Points", which opens up an alternate storyline (the game will have multiple endings).Writer, Wonderer, Wonderer, If W2H was and RPG Dating Sim on Tumblr In Hell, Sock can also interact with different fan characters made by other Tumblr users.W2H Fan Game Update: OCs sprites will be included... on Tumblr Specifications Engine The fan game is being made using RPG Maker VX.Writer, Wanderer, Wonderer, If you don't mind me asking, what program are you making the W2H game on? on Tumblr Platforms Due to the fan game being made using RPG Maker VX, the game will only be available on Windows. Confirmed Places Katy-133 has confirmed the following as places that can be visited in-game: *Jonathan's neighborhood and street *Jonathan's room *Jonathan's house *FZS's bathroom *Mephistopheles' Office *Underworld Cafe (working title) Confirmed Characters Both original fan characters and the actual cast of the short film/comic will be in the game. The following characters have sprites: *Jonathan Combs *Sock *Mephistopheles *Providence *Joane *Magill Nancy *Zack Melto *Tom *Marco *Mischief *Rory Tirado *Fern Paragon *Tora *Riley *Bunny *Kit *Lucifer II Jr. *Isaac *Rose *Valerie *Tyler *Happy *Ramsey Cravens Gallery Image.jpg|A map of the Jonathan's neighborhood layout designed for the game. tumblr_mypfswrByM1szx217o1_1280.jpg|Mephistopheles' office. tumblr_mz20l28jkL1szx217o1_1280.jpg|The school bathroom. tumblr_mwoq83SMGZ1szx217o1_400.png|Character sprites, from left to right, top to bottom: Sock, Jonathan, Mephistopheles, Zack, Sock (with wings), Jonathan (with headphones), Lil, Joane. sockandjonnewsprites.png|Updated sprites of Sock and Jonathan tomsprites.png|Sprites of Tom jonsstreet.jpg|Jonathan's street jonsroom.jpg|Jonathan's room Posts for later development of page *update post: http://katy-133.tumblr.com/post/63120088834/w2h-game-update-ive-been-slowly-working-on-the *character post 1: http://katy-133.tumblr.com/post/67784196852/welcome-to-hell-fan-game-update-ive-made-up References Category:Fan games Category:Fandom